


The Ringing on the Sea

by BowAndDagger



Series: Scraps and (Un)Finished Parts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Pirates, pirate queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowAndDagger/pseuds/BowAndDagger
Summary: There is a ringing travelling on the dark waters.





	The Ringing on the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A lil' something that wouldn't leave me alone.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Non-included tags (DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT 'SPOILER') not tagged to not give away the plot but this drabble contains a funeral and Character Death)

 

There is a ringing travelling on the dark waters.

Once.

 

The lone lantern swings at the bow in a sea of fog, shadows and whispers.

She is lying down in repose.

Twice.

 

She has hair like fire and eyes as blue as the sky.

Three.

 

“Do not let her beauty fools you,” they warn, “she is brave and fierce and she’d kill you if you tried to cage her.”

Four.

 

They stand in a semi-circle.

In front of them, on a mountain of coins and shimmering silk and glittering jewels, surrounded by cutlasses and powder, she seats upon her throne.

Five.

 

She has hair like fire and eyes as golden as her crown.

Six.

 

The motion of the sea helps to soothe them. The mist echoes their songs.

Seven.

 

Blue eyes flutter, then close for the last time.

The Pirate Queen is dead.

The eight bells toll.

 

(Long Live The Queen)

**Author's Note:**

> Wikipedia: "When a sailor has died he or she can be honoured with the sounding of eight bells."


End file.
